You hate me i hate you what not to get?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: She hates him and he hates her. Miyu is not your typical girl she a ninja with brains, skills and does what she want when she want and not afraid to take a risk and that the many things  he can't stand, a girl who is better than him. SasuXOC


Do you know what it's like to be alone, to be outcast, and to be locked away? Of course not, no one ever will. My name is Miyu Yamazaki I named myself since the only name people known me was 'it' or 'monster'. I am 6 years old I am a ninja a strong one in fact. I live in the village hidden in the fields. A peaceful place to raise a family and to train the human mind/body. So here I am locked up in a prison ceil in a strap jacket. Your probably wondering why a six year is in a prison? Well I'll tell you. My mother was a young woman in your young twenties a sweet gentle woman with a bright future ahead of her. But one night she was walking in the woods alone. Not knowing she was being followed she went to a lake to swim once she was done a shadow man appear and raped her she begged and she scream but the man refuse to stop and so poof here I am. _Mother_ cried when she found out she was pregnant by an unknown child who she never met or seen the only thing she remembers is raven hair and piercing eyes. The eyes she saw and remember so clearly were the Mangekyō Sharingan. Which I now possess. A few years ago evil priestess cursed the Yamazaki clan jealous at the women beauty. So which ever women bare a child the child with will be give the power to see the future and predict ones death. The child who bares that power could not interfere with the prediction/future to save that person life or someone close to them will die. One way or another some going to die and their nothing they could do about it. It is called the evil eye. The child will be shunned for as long as they live. I also possess that power. That's not the only reason I was declared a monster our village fortune teller who never been wrong about her prediction predict a child will be born in the village from a man with evil eyes and a dark soul and a women with a gentle heart and soul. The child will be powerful and have a unique color of chakra. They don't have to train to gain power or learn jutsu they simply drain the chakra from other ninja becoming powerful that no one can defeat them. The child will fall in greedy with all the power and take over the village and soon the world. That why I am in here they believed I'm the child the fortune teller predicted. I lay on the cold ground of the prison my legs were also bounded together. My cheek was pressed against the hard cold floor of the person as tears silent fell from my purple eyes. All I wanted was to be free and run around like a normal kid but no I am a monster who is shunned from this world to be outcast and to be frown upon I am Miyu Yamazaki.

When the world seems to be asleep there was a bombing sound in the distant that cause the ground to vibrate. I lifted my heard curious at the sound as I heard some ninja running down the hall of the prison. I try to sit up the best way I could and pressed my ear against the cemented wall. I heard people scream as another multiple bombing sound was heard but closer. It sounds like explosions.

"We're under attack!" cried one of the ninjas from the outside. The floor vibrated more as the explosions grew louder with every passing second.

"What are you doing here?" shouted one of the guards. I slowly lifted my head from the wall towards the door were I heard the voice. The guard became quiet as I heard someone kicking and punching. Once the fight was over I heard foot steps coming my way. I balled myself up in a corner in fear of death. The foot steps stop when they reached my ceil they slowly unlocked it from the outside and the thick heavy metal door that trap me in here opened. I closed my eyes tightly as the metal door made a rusty creaking sound as it open. Light started to leak in the dark room. I waited for someone to come in and kill me but they never walked in. I open my eyes slowly to see the metal door open but no one there. I looked down at myself to see my legs were unbounded and my arms were un-strap. I slowly got up a little wobbly since I haven't walked in one year I use the wall for support. I walked to the door once I kept my balance and ran out the prison as other prisoner cried for help. When I made it outside I saw my village on fire ninja dying and fighting. I stood in horror as I heard the screams begging for mercy but was silent by their murders. I did what any smart 6 year old would do; I ran. I ran towards the entrance/exit to the village hidden in the field. I ran never looking back in fear of someone following me. Once I was 20 miles away I climb a near by tree to see a clouds of smoke coming from my village as I watched it burn to the ground. I felt the tears fall down my cheek not from the lost of village but for the lost of having a chance to have a family to have…a bond. I turn away from the scarring scene as jumped down and walked aimlessly in the woods tired, sad and hungry.

I've been walking for a week non-stop hoping to come by a village. It was now morning and look up head to see a village entrance I couldn't see the sigh it was a blurry mess but I kept on going as it grew bigger in person. When I was at the gates two guards looked at me suspiciously.

"Who are you and state your business" one of the guards spoke. I stopped in my tracks for the first time in a week and gave a smile to him.

"M-Miyu Y-Yamazaki" I whisper shackling/weakly due to the lack of food, water and witnessing my village being burned to nothingness. I became dizzy. Once I blinked my world slowly fade to black as I passed and fall to my knees my body fell lifelessly to the dirt ground and passed out.

I felt warmth on the left side of my cheek as the light crawl to my eyes. I shifted on something soft and warm once I remember I didn't know where I was at my eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I scan the room to see I was on a bed hooked up to life support machines. I looked around the walls and floor to they were all white. I looked to the left side of the room to see a window I looked out to see I was in village.

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I blinked twice still looking down at the unknown village. I heard the door knob turn and I quickly snapped my head towards the door to see an old man in a white and red gown and a red and white hat smoking from a pipe. The old man gave me a kind smile one I have never received and sat next to me.

"Hello welcome to the hidden leaf village I am the Hokage of this village, and who May you be?" he asked kindly a tone I never heard. I blinked twice curios at the man before me why was he being so kind? He doesn't even know me! But I realized the kind man asked me a question and I didn't answer.

"Oh, I am Miyu Yamazaki" I told him. His smile widen as he nodded his head understanding.

"And what brings you to the leaf village?" he asked again.

"My feet" I shoot back at him with a look of annoyance. I was getting annoyed that this man is asking me questions even though he only asked two. He just smiled more and broke into a laughing fit.

"You sure are a feisty one" he chuckle as he toyed with his pipe. I just shrugged.

"So what village did you come from and where your family?" he asked. I looked down at my legs that were covered by a white sheet. I clutched the sheet with my fist tightly as I shook.

"I came from the village hidden in the fields my family…m-my f-family is died along side with my v-village" I mumbled to the man. I felt his dark eyes on me as I let my raven hair cover my face from view as tears threaten to fall. I didn't understand why I was crying I should be mad or happy that they died, but I wasn't I was sad. I felt something on my head and I notice it was his hand. He patted my back something no one has ever done to me so I flinched and moved away from his hand still not looking at him.

"Now, now no need to be scare, you can live here if you like" he said. I stop my shaking as my tears still fell I looked at the old man with a shock look in my eyes. He just gave me a bright smile he moved his head in nodded and patted my head. I let an 'eep' escape my lips. I never experience kindness from others so I didn't know how to react to them when given.

"You will start the academy tomorrow so you can became a loyal ninja to the hidden leaf and make some friends so you won't be lonely" I looked at the old man I eyeing him as he did the same. I felt my lips twitched and it broke out to a full blow smile. I gave him a nodded and let a giggle slip my throat.

"Ok!" I cheered. He chuckled and patted my head a few more times as I smiled and continue to giggle. I shouldn't dwell on the past I should just let go and look forward to a happy future in the leaf village.

Today was the day I start the academy. The Hokage gave me an apartment to live at and some clothes. I wore a purple shirt with some black short knee high pants and black ninja shoes. I looked myself in the mirror I haven't really notice I had light brown skin with big deep purple eyes with long thick laces I gave a smile to see white teeth. I fixed my hair into two high ponytails and my bang swept across my forehead covering my right eye slightly. I gave myself one more glance and ran out the apartment building to the academy.

I stood outside the doors of the academy I heard the voice of other children in there. I swallowed hard and prayed they won't reject me just like my other village. I took in one last deep breath and slide the door open. When I went in the class I saw many kids chatting and laughing with one another. I slowly walked in as I saw some kids look at me and began to whisper. There wasn't a teacher in the class so I stood up there awkwardly as the class stared at me. I felt my face heat up when I notice all eyes were on me. The door slid open I prayed it was the teacher but it was another kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. I slightly pouted upset that I have to stay here for who knows how long but the blonde notice me and ran up to me.

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI WHATS YOUR NAME?" he yelled I closed my eyes tightly as yelled out his name feeling the gush of wind from his mouth blowing at me. I gave a nervous smile and giggle when he was done. This kid is something else

"My name is Yamazaki Miyu nice to meet you Uzamaki-san" I greeted with a smile. The blonde who blinked at me confused then he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Hey, hey I said my name is NARUTO not '_Uzamaki-san!'_" he yelled again. I looked at him and bowed down quickly hoping he won't hate me already.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Sempai" I cried out quickly as I bowed. I stood in that pose for a while with my eyes tight shut. When I didn't get a responds from him I stood up straight as he eyed me. Then as fast as lighting he wrapped his tan arm around my neck with a goofy grin on his face as he gave me a thumb up.

"It's ok Miyu-Chan, but drop the sempai ok?" he asked as he smiled at me. I nodded my head understanding. He just chuckle to himself as he pulled me into his chest, um what do you call this um….oh yea a 'hug'. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and cheered as I giggled and 'hugged' him back.

"I can tell we are going to be the best of friends, believe it!" he cheered. I let a laugh out my throat at his cheer. I made a friend! So this is how it feels to be cared for from another person.

"Will you stop yelling you idiot" came a monotone voice. Naruto stop his cheering and shoot a boy with raven hair who seems to be looking out the window. Naruto let me go and raised a fist at the boy.

"Shut up Sasuke!" he roared at the raven head who just 'Hned' and continue to look back at the window. I looked between Naruto and 'Sasuke' a few times not realizing that these two will have an impact on my life.

…

ok sorry she isn't spunky YET she will but this is a intro on how she might Naruto and Sasuke! Please COMMENT that it COMMENT it will encourage me to continue if you like this story bye!


End file.
